


Reckless

by wabisabija



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabisabija/pseuds/wabisabija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa works off steam by sparring with the Lance Corporal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt by tumblr user Bigelsteine: "When Mikasa gets frustrated or upset about something, Levi spars with her while they have a talk about what made her upset so he gives his advice and makes her feel better."

Mikasa grunted as she swung her fist towards Levi’s jaw.

“I just don’t understand why he’s so reckless.” she panted, aiming a kick towards his ribs. He easily blocked, staying on the defensive. He figured it would be easier for her to just blow off some steam. “It’s like he can’t get it through his thick.” Punch. “Head.” Jab. “That there are people who care for his well being!”

She’s being incredibly reckless, he noted, watching as she began to set her focus on power rather than precision. That’s the way it went when it came to Mikasa’s relationship to Eren. If she knew that he was in danger, she would lose all concern for her safety (or for the safety of her teammates, for that matter). In her haste, her defenses became sloppy and she would make vital errors that would mean life or death on the battlefield. When Eren was not a factor, however, the cadet was a lethal killing machine. She needs to realize her weakness.

“Have you ever thought that maybe you’re the reckless one?”

Mikasa’s advances faltered, and at the drop of the dime, Levi was on the offensive, and he was out for blood. He saw her eyes flash, and he knew that she wouldn’t go down without a fight, but as far as he was concerned, the fate of the fight had already been determined.

Of course, the young cadet threw another punch at his face. A desperate attempt to regain control over the battle. Predictable. Levi swiftly caught her fist, her knuckles crashing painfully into his palm. He relaxed his shoulder to absorb the force behind the punch, and used the distraction to throw his forearm painfully against her shoulder. He drove his knee into her midsection, causing to double over in a pained gasp. His hand wrapped around the nape of her neck as his opposite arm trapped her elbow, effectively throwing her to the ground. The air rushed out of her lungs

Levi straightened up, wiping the sweat from his brow. Mikasa remained on the ground for a couple seconds, desperately trying to catch her breath. Her hooded, onyx eyes peered up at him, and Levi found himself wondering just what the relationship was between her and Jaeger. He pressed his lips together, trying to drive the thought out of his mind. It was improper. To even allude to his attraction to the young cadet was immoral. He was her superior. She was his subordinate.

“Show me.”

Brow furrowing, the corporal gazed questioningly down at the raven haired beauty.

“That move. Teach me. Show me how to do it.”

“Your problem doesn’t lie in knowing the proper moves and correct technique when it comes to combat.” lectured Levi, irritated that she still didn’t seem together. He found it ironic that she came to him complaining of Eren’s pig headedness, yet she was the only perverse one he saw in the predicament. She narrowed her eyes in confusion, and he let out an annoyed sigh. “The only problem I see is your attitude. Spewing your bullshit excuses, blaming your abysmal improvement on Jaeger. Your concern shouldn’t be about his recklessness, it should be about yours. If you keep this shit up, Ackerman, he will truly be in danger. You’re one of the best. You can’t afford to lose focus.”

Mikasa continued to stare up at him, her dark eyes burning into his. He could see the defiance there, and he had to admit that he admired that. However, she needed to learn. Quickly.

He thrust his hand out, fingers stretching for hers. “Up, soldier. Let’s do it again.”


End file.
